Uchiha Kunisada
'Character Profile' 'Character First Name' Kunisada 'Character Last Name' Uchiha 'IMVU Username' KunisadaUchiha 'Nickname (optional)' Kuni 'Age' 18 'Date of Birth' May 7th, 183 'Gender' Male 'Ethnicity' Amegakurian 'Height' 5'11" 'Weight' 174 lbs 'Blood Type' O 'Occupation' Ninja/ANBU 'Scars/Tattoos' Scar over right eye (hidden mostly by mask) Anbu Tattoo on left arm 'Affiliation' Amegakure 'Relationship Status' Single 'Personality' Kunisada is a quiet person who doesn't like to draw unneeded attention. He doesn't say a lot unless he feels the need to. Most of the time he finds himself alone. 'Behaviour' Kunisada has a difficult time trusting people and considers himself a loner and most would agree with that. Kunisada only trusts few people completely and he will defend them. 'Nindo (optional)' 'Summoning' ((No Academy Student will have a summon, and it is likely you will not get one if at all until Chuunin or later life, this field is reserved for later editting in your profile.)) 'Bloodline/Clan' Descendant of Madara Uchiha Eternal Mangenkyo Sharingan- Left eye Byakugan - Right Eye 'Ninja Class' Anbu 'Element One' Fire 'Element Two' Lightning 'Weapon of choice' Sword of Kusanagi 'Strengths' Genjutsu Taijutsu Ninjutsu 'Weaknesses' Fuinjutsu Medical Kyujutsu 'Chakra colour' Red 'Weapons Inventory' Maximum capacity at: Genin (50 pieces) Chunin (60 pieces) Jounin (70 pieces) ANBU/Sage (80 pieces) Sannin/Kage (90 pieces) Please allocate now Kunai (cost 2 pieces): 10 '(20) '''Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): 5 '(7.5) '''Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces each set of 10): Small Scrolls (cost 3 pieces): Medium Scrolls ( cost 4 pieces): ''' '''Large Scrolls (cost 5 pieces): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): 3 '''(9) '''Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): 2 (8) Paper Bomb ((Max 20) costing 2 pieces): 10 '(20) '''Any sword ((Max 7) costing 6 pieces each): 1 '(6) 'Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each):Re-Breather ''List the other weapons here: '' '''Total: 75.5 'Jutsu List' Transformation Technique - Rank E Clone Technique - Rank E Body Replacement - Rank E Rope Escape Technique - Rank E Generic Sealing Technique - Rank E Genjutsu - Rank E Shadow Clone Technique Body Flicker Technique Kamui Fire: Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique Fire Release: Flame Bullet Fire Release: Running Fire Exploding Flame Shot Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation Fire Release: Great Fire Destruction Uchiha Flame Formation - B Rank Lightning: Chidori Chidori: Thunder Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder Chidori Current Genjutsu: Genjutsu: Sharingan Ephemeral Demonic Illusion: Mirror Heaven and Earth Change DemonicIl lusion: Shackling Stakes Technique Taijutsu: *Tier I - Allows use of D rank *Tier II - Allows use of C rank *Advanced - Allows use of B rank *Superior - Allows use of A rank Gentle Fist Gentle Fist Art One Blow Body Kenjutsu: Kenjutsu: *Kenjutsu Tier I - Use of 1 sword - D Rank *Kenjutsu Tier II - Use of 2 swords - C Rank *Advanced Kenjutsu - Use of 3 swords - B Rank Sword of Kusanagi: Chidori Katana 'Allies' 'Enemies' Your enemies, rivals ect. 'Background Information' Your background information ((Should be 250 words long at least. If you are 6 years old, you have 6 years of backstory which you can write about or at least make us aware of.)) 'Roleplaying Library:' Summon Arc - 201 Down Time At The Lounge: Amekage and The Anbu 9/22/14 A brothers New Sight: Leading to a New Path - 9/20/14 The Last Home Coming: Brother Vs Brother - 9/19/14 Spar: A Rumble in the Dojo - 9/12/14 The Anbu VS Two Chuunin - 7/22/14 Testing the future of Ame - 5/26/14 Amekage Vs Anbu 4/27/14 A Spar and a lesson Learned 2/26/14 'Approved by:' Kagato